When a bearing surface of a joint becomes damaged, one solution is to replace the damaged surface with an implant having a hemispherical surface that matches the contour of the damaged cartilage of the joint. Insertion of these implants, is typically problematic as it is difficult to handle such fixation devices within the joint capsule (during arthroscopic surgery, for example) where visibility and access to the structures of the joint is minimal. It is also difficult to precisely position such fixation devices at the arthroscopic site.
Accordingly, a need exists for a surgical implant and inserter that is configured to facilitate handling of the implant within a joint capsule, for example the knee capsule or the shoulder joint, during surgical reconstruction. A need also exists for a surgical implant and inserter that is stable during surgery and that allows for precise positioning of the implant during insertion and fixation.